Elthinkle Shortshiv
Born within a rough environment of Gnomeregan, Elthinkle Shortshiv is an accomplished rogue, and an operative/initiate of S.A.F.E. (Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition). After a long while wait to return to Gnomeregan, Elthinkle now resides in New Tinkertown alongside Gelbin Mekkatorque and the rest of S.A.F.E.'s team of operatives/technicians/medics. Description Appearance Currently standing at an average height of 2'11'', Elthinkle is reasonably different when it comes to certain aspects like fitness and sustainability. She is usually on an equal condition to her hair and armour. That being said, she had taken more of her mother's appearance rather than her father's. As commonly seen throughout her family, Elthinkle's physiognomy is clearly a stereotype of those who don't share their face among many people who seem untrustworthy or completely non-serious. Her irises are a bright greenish colour, along with ears that are rather corresponding to the size of her nose, which are considerably similar. Elthinkle is moderately fit, which is throughout her arms/legs, this is mainly because of the constant practising/training, most of which came from earlier years. Her hair is preferably uncommon as of its slight, bright reddish/pinkish-coloured mixture. Her voice alone is passably deeper/mature than the average, making it one of the few most unalike voices out of the majority of gnomes that tend to act with a loud/high voice-tone. If hair appears to be laid out, its length is estimated to be just below her nape. Elthinkle is also capable of wearing plate armour as she's currently an operative of S.A.F.E. Because of her rogue expertise and leather armour, Elthinkle walks, sprints, and jumps differently in a rather fast but moderate way, which consists her not being as joyful as the average of gnomes. When physically hitting or striking somebody, she efficiently moves throughout her thoughts to mostly reinstate her energy. Personality/Behaviour Elthinkle isn't alike most rogues who strive to kill with a rascal-like attitude. She's more polite towards someone's accomplishments, and usually forgives those in an appropiate matter. Elthinkle is surprisingly not as smart as a large amount of gnomes, examples can be talking faster than others, being intelligent in complicated situations, and not as crazy/weird of those who tinker. Elthinkle does know basic engineering techniques such as inventing small-scaled mechanical objects or weaponry, but isn't her main intention unlike leatherworking. Elthinkle can be hushed between numerous of conversations, but respectful towards others. Commonly, when she appears to be in certain conversations between talkative people, she can feel wholly awkward. Therefore, Elthinkle still kindly respects to those who she's never met personally. Biography Upbringing and Adoption Roughly sixty years ago, Elthinkle was born within an unmanageable environment within Gnomeregan which contained harmful hazards such as thieves and broken objectives that were to crumble from rooftops. Despite the hazards, Elthinkle had brought a different personality between those who she'd manage to communicate to within the community. Her parents were formerly affectionate between Elthinkle, including her siblings: Fimzy and Bilris. Not seeing their future reference, her parents later abandoned Elthinkle, Fimzy, and Bilris. After the tragedy, they were forced to seek for another family at the time. This later brought them into the Cogsparks, but they weren't very welcoming. Sadly, their present parents treated them no better than her former parents, therefore, her present mother, Lysslyfizz, was slightly more genial than Elthinkle's former father, Belbik. Former parents: Bixitwink and Gelzo Coping with difficulties such as their life-threatening problems and rivalries against their foes from past years, Bixitwink and Gelzo were highly cautious of Elthinkle, Fimzy and Bilris. Due to invasions from the rather aggressive gnomish experts, they attempted to transfer them into a different family, which they were only managing to be sacrificing their lives between the murderous group of gnomes. Unfortunately, Gelzo tried to protect Elthinkle between the agitated gnomes, but, Gelzo was killed at sight within the dark corridors of Gnomeregan. Bixitwink later then attempted to escape Gnomeregan with Fimzy and Bilris, but chose to leave them behind. This left Elthinkle and her two siblings wandering alone within Gnomeregan, but was luckily unseen of the gnomes who killed Gelzo. After this devastating incident, Bixitwink fled as distant as possible from Gnomeregan, that she had purposely tried to hide her identity amongst the gnomish community forever on. Not only did this affect those who knew Bixitwink, but it mostly affected Elthinkle, largely. Ultimately, Bixitwink transitioned to the boarders of Eastern Plaguelands for a heavily guarded archmage discussion during the beginning of the Third War. Bixitwink wasn't mindful of the condition of Eastern Plaguelands' state throughout the event, and because of that, she wasn't aware that the Scourge was as powerful as they were either. Unfortunately, the scourge were successful enough to barge into their tower, and Bixitwink later died from the attack. As from today's perspective of this event, Elthinkle can occasionally feel rather distressed between her father's death. Present mother: Lysslyfizz Cogspark Luckily, her present mother, Lysslyfizz, was more positive towards the two including Elthinkle rather than Belibik himself. Lysslyfizz was instructed as a Bombardier, containing sappers, demolition explosives, and powerful devices/weaponry. Due to Elthinkle's early age, she was still somewhat confused to what was happening at the time of the occurence. Alas, Lysslyfizz wasn't any clearer, either, but she still supported Elthinkle with appropriate affection. Happily been said, Elthinkle had then realised that Lysslyfizz knew basic rogue techniques, which was brought to interest and an inquisitive thought from Elthinkle. The Continuous Struggle Even though Elthinkle lived happily planned throughout her imaginative mind, the struggle behind every corner would shock her, like murderous thugs or criminals. Therefore, Elthinkle had never encountered a large severe group of thugs besides an accident Elthinkle caused later that day she wondered into a threatening part of Cog-Waddle. This caused them to send an offensive message to both, Elthinkle and her parents. That being said, Belbik was only beginning to grow stricter as she'd cause trouble among others and their property. Belbik had only shouted foul words at Elthinkle as it only got worse from the accident she regretted. "You and your annoying instincts make my skin crawl!". Unfortunately, she was later physically injured by the irritated thugs, which had also changed Elthinkle's behaviour. Since of then, Elthinkle has kept her thoughts a personal secret from those who she's fairly wary of. Cog-Waddle/House of the Cogsparks As odd as the Cog-Waddle was itself, the area wasn't too far off the central part of Gnomeregan. It included a variety of residential houses, not only that, but a large amount of the poor that tended to stay in Gnomeregan. Elthinkle never made any close-relationships within Cog-Waddle because of its appalling background. Only on an occasional basis, Elthinkle had able to practise her inner-expertise in the rather crooked and elderly house that she resided in. Therefore, Cog-Waddle was commonly known of its terrifying and menacing crimes within the area. Relation with the Dwarves As a small part of dwarves were apart of Elthinkle's family generation, her former father was a dwarf/gnome cross-breed. Currently now and before, Elthinkle knows a reasonable amount of dwarvish tinkerers such as Bhargran Sternhammer. Her experience between the dwarves at early adolescence was very little, considering that Elthinkle resided in Gnomeregan and never intended to see Ironforge. As from today, she still commonly visits Ironforge to meet up with her previous and present friends. Experience and Involvement with Rogues Eventually, Lysslyfizz had explained a large roll for rogues to Elthinkle as it caught Elthinkle's attention more than anything. She had studied more into rogues herself for more informative information from the time being. During the progression of studying, she became more keen, due to the unbelievable sly traps they perform as well as the wildly cunning mechanics they'd swiftly accomplish within combat. From this absorbing idea, she eventually then attempted to be educated from her parents. Unfortunately, Belbik wasn't too impressed, and didn't like the concept at all. Because of this, Belbik was rather paranoid and attempted to stop them. Therefore, it never managed to work out successfully. That didn't stop Lysslyfizz, either. Shortly afterwards, she finally began to educate Elthinkle within Cog-Waddle. Introducing Mr. Twistblast As months passed, her mother gave proper advice to Elthinkle, and deeply informed about rogues. She knew how to swiftly slice and mutilate opponents after the progress of learning. Regrettably, her mother only knew such basic techniques, and couldn't educate her any further. Elthinkle had understood with a beneficial response pursuing on. Unfortunately, her guidance wasn't enough and still required superior assistance. Mr. Twistblast (rogue assistant) had managed to encounter Elthinkle within Gnomeregan. Mr. Twistblast realised that she was more than eager to become a rogue. He decided to collaborate with Elthinkle after she'd explained the situation. Although, educating Elthinkle was stalwart, mainly because Elthinkle was immensly shy at the time, and felt slightly uncomfortable. Comprehending the Concept of Rogues Whilst Elthinkle being more patient than she'd originally thought, Mr. Twistblast had then created and produced a resilient technical outfit designed for close encounters, including one of his few finest gadgets. Afterwards, Mr. Twistblast wanted to give his resilient outfit as a gift to Elthinkle for being rather patient after the long wait. Elthinkle was surprisingly amazed of his technical and logical plans, and admitted that she'd use it permanently throughout appropriate situations. Only a short period afterwards, Mr. Twistblast began educating Elthinkle, only to of exceedingly improved from Mr. Twistblast's assistance after a distant period of time, including better techniques and capabilities, as well as momentum. Mr. Twistblast was more than welcome to congratulate Elthinkle with her impressive success. "Well, well! Well done Elthinkle! I'm fairly impressed with your efforts. Please, take my apologies on the delays." stated Mr. Twistblast during the ending time of the occurrence. The Third War As years pass shortly onwards after the assistance from Mr. Twistblast, she had then moved into the dwarven capital city, Ironforge. Meanwhile, her siblings had moved among other locations within Azeroth, only too far that Elthinkle couldn't get in contact with each other. Because of this, Elthinkle doesn't certainly know where they are, or if they're even alive. The dwarves were almost fairly suspicious about the surroundings of Dun Morogh, and later began to share what's been transferred from King Varian Wrynn to Gelbin Mekkatorque. From the inception of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, Stormwind and Dalaran were at stake, including Gnomeregan. As though Gnomeregan wasn't harmed during the short progress, it was then that the troggs touched Gnomeregan, only to been unintentionally released during the Uldaman excavation. .]] Aftermath (Gnomeregan's Irradiated Invasion) From the highly unfortunate news, Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion from Mekgineer Thermaplugg and the troggs which had broke loose into Gnomeregan left Elthinkle completely devastated, including many others. Elthinkle were only one of the few individuals that moved out of Gnomeregan just before the Third War was involved. Carrying with such difficulty and loss, Elthinkle wasn't, in fact, prepared for the trogg's outbreak at the time of the Uldaman excavation. One Step Back for Disaster Elthinkle's experience between Dun Morogh and the Bronzebeard dwarf's darken and smoke-infused city: Ironforge brought her liking the dwarves more than her residents which resided in Gnomeregan. Not only was this bringing closer relationships, but it brought disconnection between her intimates such as Mr. Twistblast. Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion had just blended more difficulty, as half of her decisions were mindless thoughts of Gnomeregan's past glory. Unfortunately, Elthinkle worrying about Gnomeregan was one of the least helpful things that she could've assisted her with the situation, especially their lack of reinforcements to protect Gnomeregan. Bhargran hadn't of decided anything better, either, because they were both very'' empty-headed. '''Exiting Dun Morogh' 's distant perspective. (By Fuguestock)|left]] The blizzard was only getting colder, and plants began to freeze. It wasn't your typical day in Dun Morogh, it was fairly different. It didn't feel the same at the time, but it was a feeling that you'd wake up to with a bright feeling. The sun was brighter than ever, but it was a pain to recover from at the time. It wasn't long until Elthinkle knew that something bad would happen on that day, as it was just somehow too unusual. Not only was the weather rather strange, but everyone in Ironforge were feeling tired. The explanation to that were abnormally unknown, but it wasn't much of a problem. As the day ended in such an unfortunate mess, Bhargran determined to proceed outside of Dun Morogh, until the gnomes would bring an ideal military force to defend Gnomeregan and it's surrounding. Bhargran, again, was mindless on what to do. Continuing on, Elthinkle had come with an idea over night. The idea was a possible expedition, but the location wasn't in thought yet. That decision was let to Bhargran's idea. It wasn't long until Bhargran determined that they should take an attempt on exploring Elwynn Forest. The idea hadn't popped into Elthinkle's head, yet, but she always desired to discover more of what Elwynn Forest had to offer. Following that day, they had reached the boarder of Dun Morogh. There happened to also be a small area, fairly near a cave in Dun Morogh, that seemed to be an inconsiderable cabin. Elthinkle was unaware of it, until she managed to see it by walking along the paths in Dun Morogh. She was curious, and wanted to inspect the cabin. Not noticing, Bhargran had split up without Elthinkle during the time she stopped by. While confused, a reasonably young dwarf suddenly stood outside of his cabin without noticing Elthinkle. The dwarf noticed Elthinkle as soon as she began to wander off. The dwarf signaled Elthinkle, but she just waved back politely and continued to wander off. Treading upon Westfall . (By Brissinge)]] That particular day in Khaz Modan was balmy. The heat waves were visible within the distant above the hills. It was difficult getting around the hot and horrible weather, but it never came across Elthinkle at the time of the day. She still wasn't any close to the boarders of Elwynn Forest, either. Eventually approaching Elwynn Forest, she was relieved once she finally reached Westfall. Luckily, Sentinel Hill was nearby. There were a group of locals, which were farming their way through the farmsteads of Westfall. Being curious, Elthinkle bumped into them. “Ahem, hello?” she said, “I arrived from Dun Morogh, and I've been wandering through vast lands from here and Khaz Modan. May I ask – what's that town behind you?” as she looked at Sentinel Hill, the locals responded, “Welcome, gnome adventurer. Behind us is Sentinel Hill. May I ask you – would you like to stop by?” the locals were fairly glad for her to stop by. Elthinkle nodded at the farmers, “Y-yes, please”. The farmers finally took Elthinkle back to Sentinel Hill for a quick break shortly after. She was tempted to greet many residents within Sentinel Hill, in which she eventually did so. Many of them responded, “Welcome, gnome! We've had a gnome come by Sentinel Hill before. Unfortunately, he wasn't in good condition... We had to re-patch him, and everything.” Elthinkle nodded with curiosity, because she had no idea of him, but she wondered if he was in the same situation as she was in. Elthinkle didn't mind to respond, though. It was dawn, and everyone was asleep, besides Elthinkle. She still had Gnomeregan's disaster stuck in her mind. It was never slipping away from her mind, even if she was focusing on something completely irrelevant. Darkness eventually approached. Elthinkle knew that she didn't stop by to rest, but leaving was impolite. She decided to leave Sentinel Hill, though, and into Elwynn Forest. A Perilous Land of Dusk . (By DamnedHonesty)]] Not long after leaving Westfall, Elthinkle began walking into an area filled with thick grass, and her surroundings were full of unfamiliar faces, but not one of them was a gnome, or even a dwarf. Though, it wasn’t long until she walked back into the forest, which, not knowing, led into an area filled with fog, smoke, and dusk. Unfortunately, it certainly didn’t look friendly. The trees were dead, the water was dark, even the animals were dark, or more like the atmosphere around the forest was just dark in general. The dark thoughts were in Elthinkle, again, but with luck, just like Westfall and Sentinel Hill, she found a rather small town. The town didn’t look friendly, as well, but it was, and felt different compared to the area itself. Shortly after crossing the bridge, she came across a horse carrier. It seemed empty. The town seemed more than active, though. Active enough to make Elthinkle curious enough to investigate. Again, similar to Westfall, there happened to be a few civilians standing outside a rather crooked-looking house. They introduced Elthinkle, “Welcome, gnome. It seems like you’re quite equipped and prepared for whatever you were expecting. No need to worry, you’re safe.” Elthinkle was still fairly confused. Confused enough to believe that she still didn’t find anything secure around the particular forest she was in at the time. Elthinkle had the remaining time to explore, and to possibly find out the name of her current location. Luckily, there weren’t anymore than a few signs showing outside which clearly labelled “Darkshire”, “Duskwood” and “Tranquil Gardens Cemetery”. After reading the labels, she invested some time into practising her rogue expertise. It wasn’t long until the sun had risen, and the moon slowly disappeared. Mr. Twistblast's Demise While wondering in Darkshire, she thought of investing some time into her expertise, until realising something odd. Seeing as there was a mail box, she investigated. Right there, in the mail box, were about six letters. Half of them were ripped and torn, but one of them was like it had just arrived. She took the new-looking note out and read what it had to say. As soon as she opened the note, she was already confused. It was sent by a friend of hers in which was written by Mr. Twistblast. But it wasn't any normal message you would expect from a close friend. It was something definitely more than just a note... Elthinkle, I have finally reached a destination to get the right note back to you. It was just another casual day, or even a week, we didn't even hear of this disaster. I hadn't of put the most effort into thought, but I was hoping for something... something that would inspire my fellow folks of Gnomeregan. It was a shame you didn't turn up, but I understand that you were busy in Ironforge at the time. You were with those stinkin' dwarves again, weren't you? Hah, well, enough of that... it wasn't until the day that we had heard the latest news from Gelbin Mekkatorque. It didn't sound good at all... not at all. I was worried, not only was I worried about myself, but you as well. I tried to keep in-contact with you, but I couldn't reach you, unfortunately. The sound of a big bash, bang, and crouds afraid of their death. I couldn't do anything, I tried, but it was too late... I'm now here with my friend, Derick. I'm still not sure if I'll make it through this excavation, but if I don't... please, Elthinkle, don't you fall back and never be unsuccessful at anything you strive for success. Make the correct decisions. There's no need to worry about me anymore. You're more important than taking dangerous prospects, and you know that... ''- From your friend, Thimble Twistblast.'' Everything suddenly became so silent. The moment of shedding a tear came upon Elthinkle. She wasn't even in the mood for talking, nor even looking at anybody beyond that moment of reading Mr. Twistblast's note, now. She knew that Mr. Twistblast's possibility for death was certain. Elthinkle had suddenly met a deadline between losing everybody in Gnomeregan. Elthinkle's parents hadn't of heard about the note, yet, but Elthinkle wanted to keep his note as a personal secret towards herself. Even though people wondered where he'd been, she still wouldn't of responded. Nobody had any time to mourn Mr. Twistblast's death, either. Unfortunately, Elthinkle had to pursue on. The Beginning of Recruitment while wearing S.A.F.E.'s uniform.]]Being as wary as she was, Elthinkle decided to move into their newly finished town, New Tinkertown, outside of Gnomeregan, to make an agreement with S.A.F.E. between their commander: Nevin Twistwrench. Although, to be apart of S.A.F.E., she had to prove her wits and abilities. Knowing S.A.F.E., Elthinkle being a rogue and having a pair of daggers brought suspicion, making them think that she was beyond unreliable and dishonest, though, it was later discussed, saying that she wasn't a criminal. They eventually agreed, and Elthinkle moved on ahead to the trial and agreement. Elthinkle finally managed to prove herself a legitimate worthy and trustful member of S.A.F.E. Ever since the trial, Elthinkle now secures Gnomeregan to assist bringing the irradiated invasion to an end. [[Draenor (AU)|'Draenor (Alternate Universe)']] The Late Arrival in Draenor (Alternate Universe).|left]] Not much had Elthinkle done in Draenor. At the event of the opening of the Dark Portal, Elthinkle didn't arrive on time, due to Gnomeregan's suffering problems. Her arrival was fairly different compared to her other arrivals when she was younger. S.A.F.E. operative Teena Thistlebang happened to come with Elthinkle at the time. Their heads were spinning with confusion at the beginning of Draenor's arrival, but it sinked in after awhile. They didn't directly aim to find the Alliance. Knowing Elthinkle and Teena, they hid within Tanaan Jungle from the remaining of the day that was left. Entering Gorgrond Not long after their day in Tanaan Jungle, they had already entered Gorgrond. Gorgrond was difficult to get by to, as the environment was deadlier than they had expected. There was a tent that stood a distant away from them, which happened to be a small camp, and looked as if it contained a fair share amount of armoury. While discovering the camp, by surprise, it was leaded by a group of gnomish technicians and medics. She stopped by and began to plan a few suggestions for their group to prepare for. They agreed to Teena being in charge, even though Elthinkle thought of it being a terrible idea, but Teena thought of meeting up with the Alliance. According to Teena, it was the best possible option available. Meeting up with the Alliance More than four days ahead, Elthinkle, Teena and the group caught up with the Alliance back at the Iron Front in Tanaan Jungle. While struggling, the group assisted in the fight against the Iron Horde to prevent them from continuing on further. Being successful, they later assisted the Alliance by carrying supplies back to Lion's Watch for preparation. Teena and Elthinkle eventually sat by and rested for the remaining of the week to prepare what the Alliance had offered for them. 'Theme Songs' Beginning. (By Endhel) Ether. (By Silent Partner) Bleeding Out - Instrumental. (By Imagine Dragons) Trivia * Elthinkle has a light wound across her left leg from her parents' demise. * Due to the physical injury, Elthinkle suffered a shoulder fracture. * S.A.F.E. Operative Teena Thistlebang is currently one of Elthinkle's closest friends. * Elthinkle became apart of the S.A.F.E. and Gnomeregan Covert Operations during Operation: Gnomeregan. * Elthinkle's nickname can be referred as Elly/El'. * Although Elthinkle's siblings are currently unknown to herself, there have been several rumours that they're still alive. * Elthinkle is fairly different when it comes to rogues. She commonly uses her techniques for a good and heroic purpose, in other words, she isn't a criminal. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Rogues Category:Gnomeregan Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gnomeregan Military Category:Gnomeregan Covert Ops Category:Assassins